(a) Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to machinery and processes for refurbishing pallets. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an automated process and apparatus for removing broken or damaged slats or boards from a pallet to facilitate the easy replacement of the damaged slat or board, thereby refurbishing and prolonging the useful life of the pallet.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Pallets are flat transport structures, typically made of wood, used to support goods. A common pallet is typically constructed in layers—a bottom layer, a top layer, a middle layer connecting the top and bottom layers in a spaced apart relationship, and, optionally, an intermediate layer. The bottom layer and top layers will commonly comprise a number of deck boards that typically run parallel with one another with some or no spacing between each board, although some bottom deck boards can run perpendicular to other bottom deck boards to allow for spacing therebetween. The top deck boards provide a deck or flat platform for goods to be placed on the top deck.
Pallets are not gently used and often sustain damage. Pallets are typically lifted by forklifts, pallet jacks, front loaders, or other jacking devices. Operator error can result in jacking devices colliding with pallets, which may result in damaged or broken deck boards. Unloaded pallets are often lifted and, although inadvisable, thrown or dropped by operators. Rough usage can damage pallets, which then become safety risks. When parts of a pallet break, a load supported by the pallet may become destabilized. Furthermore, breakage of a deck board may expose nails or sharp edges.
Traditionally, damaged pallets are either discarded or manually repaired. An operator removes a damaged or broken deck board using a crowbar or similar tool, then nails or otherwise fastens a replacement deck board to the pallet. This manual repair process is time consuming and physically wearing on operators.